screamqueensfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The KKT Diaries/Don't Get Caught
Don't Get Caught is the second episode of Season One of The KKT Diaries and the second episode overall. It premiered on December 19th, 2015. Previously on *Grace Gardner joined KKT (The New Girl). *The new pledges were obligated to do The Sexy Gopher Whore Head Challenge (The New Girl). *Chad threatened Earl Grey (The New Girl). *Chanel #2 gets rid of Chanel so she can bang Chad (The New Girl). And that's what you missed on The KKT Diaries. Episode At KKT, in Chanel #2's room... Chad and Chanel #2 are kissing. - Wow, #2, that was the best sex I have ever had. - said Chad, holding #2. - Better than what that little blonde dumb bitch does? - asked #2. - Which little blonde dumb bitch? There are tons of little blonde dumb bitches that I've banged, Number- - I'm talking about Chanel, idiot! - OH! That little blond dumb bitch that I've banged. What was the question again? Chanel #2 gets out of the bed. - Chad, I'm tired of being the other woman. You obviously agree that I am better than Chanel. SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST DUMP HER? - Because Chanel is LOADED. You are rich. There is a difference. - Chad. Me or her. - I'll pass. - Fuck you. - Yeah. Fuck me. Chad grabs #2 and brings her back to the bed. At the White Stalion... Chanel and #5 are talking. - Why the fuck does that ponytail suck up whore wanted to be with those hippos? - Yeah, it is really strange. - BITCH I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU. Chanel #5 grabs a bottle of wine and drinks it. - You shouldn't drink wine. - Why? - BECAUSE PREGS DON'T DRINK WINE YOU IDIOT - Chanel I am not pregs! - Whatever. Where is #3 anyways? In KKT's garden... - CHANEL #2 - screamed Jennifer - WHERE'S MY CANDLE WAX? - Where is #2? She said she would come here - Grace wonders. - I bet she left KKT because she was tired of listening to Candle Vlogger - says Hester in a bitchy way. - HEY! - screams Jennifer. - What do you think Taylor Swift is doing right now? - asks Tiffany. - HEY LOOK IT'S #3! - screams Zayday. #3 is there and she looks unwell. - #3, can you get my- #3 ignores them and enters KKT. - I JUST WANT MY CANDLE WAX! At Chanel #2's room... Chad and #2 are kissing until they hear footsteps. They caught a glimpse at someone with earmuffs running in heels. - FUCK IT IS #3! - whispers #2 - HIDE! Chanel #3 doesn't come to the room, so they just ignore her and keep doing sex. The next day... At KKT's garden... - COME UP YOU STUPID HIPPOS! You survived Hell Week. So now, go back to KKT - orders Chanel. Everyone leaves except Hester. - Hi, Chanel. - Hi, Neckbrace. Bye, Neckbrace. Chanel tries to leave but Hester grabs her arm. - I want to talk to you. I know that since #4 died, you have a spot on The Chanels. I want to be the next #4. - WHAT? WHY WOULD I HAVE A HUGE-FLIPPIN' NECKBRACE GIRL AS MY MINION?!?! My minions might be miserable, but they are NOT ugly. Chanel leaves, leaving Hester angry. At Pete Martinez's dorm... Grace enters Pete's dorm. - PETE? - calls Grace. Pete appears shirtless. - Would you mind put some clothes on? - Yes, I would. - Okay, so I got your text. What do you want to talk to me about? - I want to talk to you about your mom. - My... mom? - Yeah, I found out who she is. Mary Mulligan, previously known as Bethany Stevens. - Yeah, I knew she was my mom. - In Kappa that night, there was a incident 20 years ago. That incident envolved a girl by the name of Sophia Doyle, who was a freshman that year. She got pregnant, and you won't believe this, the father was... Wes Gardner... - My-my father? - Exactly. It might be a shock for you but I thought you should know it. Grace starts crying and leaves Pete's dorm. At KKT... The Chanels are all talking, obviously, themselves. - And that is how I ended with a horrible pumpkin spice latte flavor on my tongue - says Chanel. - That sounds awful - says #3. - Anyways, #2, I bought you a gift. - Huh?! - That is right, I felt sorry for you when you decided to take care of these hippos so I bought you a gift. - Ch-Chanel, you didn't have to do this. Chanel #2 opens the present and sees cheap toilet paper. - Um... THANKS. - You are welcome, #2. They receive a visit. It is Grace's father, Dean Munsch and Gigi. - Gracie, we are leaving. - DAD?! - says Grace, shocked. Grace leaves the room, crying. - What the hell is wrong with her? - asks Chanel. - Maybe it is the stupid prank that you put on these girls yesterday - Dean Munsch confronts Chanel - Maybe she got traumatized. - OK, which one of you dumb hoes complained to Dean Munsch about this? FLASHBACK Dean Munsch's office... Dean Munsch is at the desk when a scared Hester walks into the room. - DEAN MUNSCH, DEAN MUNSCH! IT WAS CHANEL, IT WAS CHANEL! - What? - CHANEL MADE US DIG UP WHOLES SO WE COULD SPEND THERE THE WHOLE NIGHT AND, THERE WAS A SNAKE WHO WAS TRYING TO BITE ME, AND, SHE WANTED TO KILL ME! YOU NEED TO MAKE CHANEL PAY! END OF FLASHBACK - Chanel, sweetie, it's not funny to have snakes around you, I once was unconcious and my friends put a snake and it almost bited me, and even though I kinda enjoyed the snake crowling, I was panicked - tells Gigi. Everyone look at Gigi. - I don't remember seeing any snake in the field. - says Zayday, suspicious. - THAT'S BECAUSE IT WAS ON MY SIDE, AND FOR THE RE- The doorbell rings... - WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! - says Chanel. She answers the door and everyone scream in horror. - CH-CHANEL #4! - everyone screams. - You bitches thought I was dead, didn't ya?! - laughs Chanel #4. To be continued...Category:Episodes of "The KKT Diaries"